1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnification observation device which images an object to display an image of the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-310231 discloses a microscope devise which has a macro image acquiring unit and a micro image acquiring unit. In this microscope device, the macro image acquiring unit is used to capture the macro image which is low magnification image of a sample, and the micro image acquiring unit is used to capture the micro image which is high magnification image of a sample.
At the time of acquiring the macro image and micro image, first, the macro image which includes the entire sample is captured by the macro image acquiring unit. With reference to the macro image captured, imaging condition for acquiring the micro image is set.
Acquisition range is set as imaging condition for acquiring the micro image. Also, focus measurement position is set as imaging condition for acquiring the micro image. Focus measurement is performed at the focus measurement position set, by using a micro imaging device.
In the above focus measurement, for example, with the object lens which the micro image acquiring unit includes is moved relative to the sample, a focus of the object lens is focused at focus measurement position, and the relative distance between the object lens and the sample is determined at the time when a focus of the object lens is focused at focus measurement position.
The higher magnification of the object lens is, the smaller focus depth of the object lens is. Therefore, in the micro image acquiring unit having the object lens of high magnification, at the time of focus measurement, it is needed to search in small pitch over a wide range whether or not a focus of the object lens is at the focus measurement position. In this case, it takes a long time for the focus measurement.